Tu n'as pas ta place !
by Jarl Lili
Summary: OS musical. Réadaptation de la chanson "Oogie Boogie Blues" de "L'étrange Noël de Mr Jack". Les fans et auteurs de fanfictions ont intégrer Elsa au groupe des Big Four. Mais ces derniers ne sont pas d'accord et pas content du tout ! La preuve!


**_Salut à tous ! :D me revoilà non pas avec une fic, mais avec une petite chanson :) alors je tiens à préciser que je n'ai absolument rien contre Elsa, ni au fait qu'elle soit associée au groupe des Big Four ! Je trouve ça plutôt bien en fait. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! Et ça permet d'explorer de nouveaux couples et ça permet aussi de créer de nouvelles histoires ! :) Et puis on les voit toujours gentils, solidaire, courageux, etc. Bah là, j'ai eu envie de les rendre méchant et sarcastique, histoire de changer un peu! ^^ Dernier détail, cette chanson a un but comique avant tout ! Donc ne me lancer pas de pierres, ni de PC à la figure! x) Bonne lecture et laisser une review si ça vous a plu ! :D_**

* * *

 ** _Musique : Oogie Boogie Blues – L'étrange Noël de Mr Jack_**

* * *

 **Tu n'as pas ta place !**

Jack, Harold, Raiponce et Mérida avaient reçu une mauvaise nouvelle de la part des auteurs et des fans. Pour oublier ça, ainsi que leurs mécontentements, ils c'étaient donner rendez-vous dans un coin tranquille de la forêt afin de passer une journée ensemble et peut être même vivre une nouvelle aventure. Soudain, ils entendaient quelqu'un s'approcher du lieu de rendez-vous. C'était Elsa, la célèbre reine des neiges. Visiblement, elle était venue pour les rencontrer de manière officielle. Si Elsa semblait quelque peu timide, distante, mais amicale, ce n'était pas le cas du quatuor qui la regardait d'un air surpris, puis d'un mauvais œil. De part bien des histoires, ils la connaissaient déjà par cœur. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de prononcer un mot, que Jack s'adressait à elle sur un ton sarcastique, suivis des autres.

 ** _Jack :_** _tiens, tiens, tiens ! Mais qui voilà ?_

 _La reine des neiges ! Elsa, c'est ça ?_

 _Non mais je rêve pincez-moi !_

 _Alors c'est toi la nouvelle que tout le monde veut nous faire intégrer ? Ahaha !_

oO*Oo

 ** _Harold :_** _Attendez! Vous voulez rire?!_

 _Et on n'aurait pas notre mot à dire ?!_

 _On a déjà Jack pour tout geler !_

 _Et c'est bien assez, majesté !_

 _T'est une reine ! Et un danger !_

 _Ta peur ne fait aucune pitié !_

oO*Oo

Leurs paroles semblaient lui faire beaucoup de peine. Ils avaient touché un point sensible. En voyant la tristesse dans son regard, Raiponce enchainait avec un sale petit sourire.

oO*Oo

 ** _Raiponce :_** _Oops ! Je crois bien qu'elle va pleurer_

 _Ou peut-être pire, tous nous congelé !_

 _Désolée Votre Altesse, notre groupe est au complet !_

 _2 garçons et 2 filles, l'équilibre est tout trouvé !_

 _Chacun à son utilité ! Moi c'est de pouvoir soigner !_

 _Le tien fait bien pire ! Anna a failli être tuée !_

oO*Oo

 ** _Les Big Four :_** _Elsa… retourne chez toi! Elsa... on ne veut pas de toi !_

 _Tu n'as pas ta place! On est complet !_

oO*Oo

 ** _Elsa :_** _Mais que vous ai-je fait_

 _Pour que vous me rejetez !_

 _Ce choix ne vient pas de moi !_

 _C'est les fans qui ont voulu ça !_

oO*Oo

 ** _Mérida :_** _Ah ! Peu importe, ma chère Elsa !_

 _On a le droit de contester leur choix !_

 _De plus que fait tu ici_

 _Ailleurs que dans ton pays ?_

oO*Oo

 ** _Harold :_** _Hé ! Bien vu Mérida !_

 _Non mais c'est vraiment dingue ça !_

 _Au lieu d'une reine qui jette un froid_

 _On aurait peut-être dit oui si ça aurait été Anna_

oO*Oo

 ** _Elsa_** **_:_** _Mais... mais pourquoi ?!_

oO*Oo

 ** _Jack :_** _Parce qu'elle a plus de qualité que toi !_

oO*Oo

 ** _Raiponce :_** _Comment veux-tu être aimé,_

 _Si tu blesses ceux qui t'entoure ?_

 _Moi l'amour je l'ai trouvé,_

 _Quand j'ai quitté ma tour !_

oO*Oo

 ** _Mérida :_** _Moi au moins j'ai des amis,_

 _Je ne leur ai jamais fait de mal !_

 _Tu fais appel à la magie,_

 _Alors que je me bats à la loyale !_

oO*Oo

 ** _Elsa :_** _Tss ! Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez,_

 _leur choix est déjà fait !_

oO*Oo

 ** _Jack :_** _Et alors ? Oh... on fait sa peste ?_

 _Que veux-tu de nous, dis-moi ?_

 _T'as sauvé ton pays du gel ?_

 _Tu veux une reconnaissance éternelle ?_

 _Pff. Très bien. Reste._

 _Mais sache une chose Elsa !_

oO*Oo

 ** _Les Big Four :_** _même si c'est les fans qui ont le pouvoir de décider_

 _Dans nos cœurs, ta place... tu ne l'auras jamais !_

oO*Oo

Ils lui serraient donc la main sans grande joie, puis ils décidaient de retourner dans leurs royaumes respectifs, laissant Elsa seule avec sa peine sous une pluie de flocon de neige. La venue d'Elsa avait totalement gâché leur journée, mais celle de la souveraine d'Arendelle l'était également. Cette rencontre ne c'était pas du tout passer comme elle le souhaitait. Mais elle espérait qu'avec le temps, ils changeraient d'avis et d'opinion à son sujet. Sur ce, elle rentrait à son tour chez elle, la où sa famille l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était.


End file.
